


¿Qué puede salir mal?

by Sabichii



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics), Superman - All Media Types
Genre: Angry Bruce, Cabins, Holidays, Kids, M/M, Niños traviesos, of course., paint ballons
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-07
Updated: 2019-12-07
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:01:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21707893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sabichii/pseuds/Sabichii
Summary: —Vamos, Bruce. Solo seremos los chicos y yo, será un fin de semana familiar divertido.—¿Eres consciente de todo lo que puede salir mal en esa idea?La casa en la playa, seis niños inquietos. Hijos, nadie nunca dijo que fuera fácil.
Relationships: Clark Kent/Bruce Wayne
Comments: 6
Kudos: 30





	¿Qué puede salir mal?

Tener hijos no era una tarea fácil, más cuando todos se comportan como simios de las cavernas y aparentaban nunca haber tenido ni la más mínima educación de alguien civilizado. A sus cuatro engendros, como nunca llamaría en público, porque en el fondo los amaba, se habían unido los dos de Clark cuando se habían casado hace dos años. 

—Vamos, Bruce. Solo será un el domingo, además sé que estás deseando tener esa noche romántica — Dick estaba recostado en la gran cama de matrimonio de Bruce, mientras este se acomodaba la corbata para salir al trabajo. 

—Por milésima vez, no —Había estado planeando tener un pequeño día solo para Clark y él, pero no se atrevía a dejar a los seis niños solos, mucho menos a cargo de Dick, y definitivamente no en la casa de la playa como quería— ¿Eres consciente de todo lo que puede salir mal en esa idea? 

Y a pesar de que había dejado su punto claro y repetirlo una y otra vez hasta la saciedad, allí estaba, domingo por la mañana, ayudando a los chicos a bajar las maletas del auto para dejarlas en la dicha casa. La algarabía de todas las voces chillando aquí y allá, la pelea por quién sería el líder temporal, aunque dijo claramente que era Dick, las sonrisas maliciosas que planeaban más de una broma...Solo la mirada comprensiva de Clark impedía que explotara.

—Comportaos — La inútil orden de Clark antes de partir a su destino juntos no había aquietado las ansias de los niños. Menos mal había obligado a Alfred a quedarse en la ciudad para que hiciera sus cosas, no tenía que hacerlo soportar ese suplicio. 

Todos miraron expectantes el auto alejarse, Calrk tranquilo, Bruce no muy convencido de la idea. Cuando estuvo lo suficientemente lejos el griterío volvió a sonar por todos lados. 

—Traeré unas cervezas

—¡Jason no! 

—Refrescos para los niños —Dijo mirando a los pequeños Jon y Damián. 

—¿A quién llamas niño? —Damián enfureció, como siempre, Jon intentó calmarlo, otra vez, una guerra entre hermanos —Tengo más madurez que tú para ser el jefe de esto. 

—Que tal si solucionamos esto de una manera divertida —Kon habló detrás de Tim. Todas las miradas se posaron en él— Algo así como ¿Una guerra de globos? Podemos llenarlos con pintura, el último que quede en pie, sin mancharse, gana y haremos las actividades que él quiera, podría resultar divertido. 

—Y practicaremos la puntería… 

—Yo ganaré —La gritería regresó. 

Dick suspiraba tranquilo detrás del sofá de cuero. Había una lámpara rota a su izquierda manchada de pintura amarilla, a su derecha, un jarrón de porcelana de quién sabe dónde estaba destrozado, los pétalos rojos de la flor deshojada ahora estaban manchados de blanco ¿Por qué Bruce tendría un jarrón tan caro en una casa de la playa?Dejó de pensar en ello cuando escuchó pasos, medio se asomó por la parte superior y un globo azul pasó tan cerca de su cara que pensó que había perdido. No perdió el tiempo y disparó. 

—¡No es justo! —Jon gritó, con la camiseta manchada de verde y luego de una bola amarilla que le lanzó Damián después de gritarle ‘inútil’ desde algún lugar desconocido. 

Dick bebía agua alegremente, se había ocultado satisfactoriamente dos horas antes de que Damián lo atacara salvajemente. 

—Al menos ya sabemos cómo se te ve el tinte azul, eh Dick —Tim se burló, a su lado Kon hizo lo mismo. Jon los miraba con un puchero. Solo habían quedado Jason y Damián y no parecía que fuera a terminar pronto. 

—¡MALDITO SEAS JASON! —El grito rompió el pequeño silencio, casi haciendo ahogar a Dick y anunciando quién había sido el ganador. Jason entró de repente dándole una fuerte palmada en la espalda y cogiendo una cerveza del frigorífico. 

—Te va a odiar de por vida. 

—He ganado, porque soy el mejor, que lo acepte de una vez. 

Damian no lo aceptó. Nunca lo aceptaría, y por eso la noche de pizza y película, que había elegido Jason, se había cancelado, porque un caballo había irrumpido en medio de la sala, cual toro bravo, intentando atacar a Jason ¿Por qué? No lo sabemos ¿De dónde coño salía un jodido caballo en medio de la noche en una casa en la playa? No hay respuestas que lo expliquen . Damián rió divertido. 

—¡Huye, Jason, huye! —Había gritado Dick, mientras dicho animal pasço por encima de la comida, tiraba las bebidas y perseguía a su hermano como si fuera la cosa más interesante del mundo. Cuando Bruce se diera cuenta de todas las cosas que habían roto... los mataría sin piedad. 

—¡Kon, cuidado! —Jason saltó por encima del otro, directo al pequeño superhombre, su respuesta mezclada con la confusión y adrenalina no fue otra que activar su visión de calor, que pasó por todos lados, rompiendo un montón de cosas. Bruce tendrá que volver a comprar sofás para el salón principal. 

—¡Oh Dios mío! Bruce me va a matar…

—Aquí, bonito —Damián apareció por detrás con algunas zanahorias, el caballo se centró en la comida, quizá no había resultado tan interesante como en su cabeza pero estaba satisfecho.  
—¿Pero qué te pasa, Damián? ¿Estás loco? —Allí estaba de nuevo, la gritería. Dick agarró una cerveza que había quedado por allí intacta ¿Qué podía salir mal? Pues…

Y entonces… Dick había perdido los estribos en la quinta cerveza, Jason lo había ignorado porque estaba demasiado concentrado en la botella antigua de Whisky que había encontrado en la despensa. Tim y Kon ¿Quién sabe a dónde fueron? Definitivamente Damián, alcohol y Jon no era una buena combinación, ni tampoco una buena influencia. 

El resto de dicha fiesta ya se lo pueden imaginar. 

Cuando Bruce aparcó el coche en la entrada el lunes por la mañana, todo estaba en silencio, Clark le había dicho que eso era alentador, que quizá él era un exagerado y los chicos solo habían tenido un día tranquilo en la playa, pero la mirada asesina de Bruce, sabiendo que eso significaba absolutamente todo lo contrario le hizo sonreír nervioso. Los zapatos resonaron demasiado fuerte por la sala de la entrada principal, atrás Clark tragó saliva, temiendo también por su vida y por haber ayudado a Dick de convencerlo en la idea. 

—¿Por qué hay un caballo comiéndose el relleno del sillón?— Preguntó, rechinando los dientes, poniendo las manos en puño — Dick… ¡DICK! —No contestó. Entró hecho una furia seguido por Clark. 

El nombrado estaba tirado en medio del pasillo, solo con un pantalón, medio rasgado, con varias latas de cerveza por ahí. Jason estaba casi que en las mismas condiciones. Jon estaba acurrucado a un lado de Damián y este estaba profundamente dormido usando a Dick de almohada. 

Clark se llevó una mano a la boca viendo la escena, sabía que no debía reírse, que eso era definitivamente un desastre, pero no puedo evitarlo. Tener hijos no es fácil, pero al menos, aunque se comportan como seres incivilizados, existe amor entre ellos. 

—Los voy a matar a todos —Clark escuchó su corazón latir de prisa. 

—No, Bruce ¡Espera! 

Amor, sí, él sabía que había amor.


End file.
